


通利福尼亚

by J_Hannya



Category: grline
Genre: Chinese Language, Fanfiction, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hannya/pseuds/J_Hannya
Summary: 毫无逻辑，实力ooc，手癌晚期错字病句很多日常流水账，内含老年代步小破车





	通利福尼亚

朱星杰最近可算是闲下来了。  
节目结束后的两个月里，他感觉自己过得和在大厂没什么分别，以前不是在去练习的路上就是在回宿舍的路上，现在不是在去机场的路上就是回宾馆的路上。  
等他快要闭上眼睛都能准确横穿整个首都机场的时候，老板终于肯给他一个小长假了。  
说不开心是假的，于是他开心地在微博上剧透了一小段自己的夏日迷幻，还专门炫耀了一下摆在电脑上那个骚粉色的自由女神模型，炸了评论区之后安心地倒头睡到第二天日上三竿。  
然后他就发短信叫上这两天也没啥活动的mr.bio的兄弟们一起约饭，在撸串儿和海底捞之间纠结了一下最后还是屈服于海底捞。兄弟们没啥异议，因为杰哥说今儿个他请客。  
周锐也难得晚上有个清闲，一次不是啥特殊节日的搭伙儿饭大家竟然都齐了，一个公司的都难得见着几面，更别提不在一个公司的，朱星杰他们也有好半个月没见到周锐了，聚齐了自然心里高兴，到饭店前直接搬了两箱啤酒，一副不醉不归的架势。  
大男人酒量都差不到哪儿去，即使喝到脸红脖子粗最后也还能准确找到出租车爬上去，周彦辰平时看着有点儿傻，但心思细腻的很，可能是看着大家难得相聚，触景生情，不喝不快，于是喝得有点儿高，最后被朱星杰和周锐架着回了最近的朱星杰家，好在家里是双卧，三个大男人也就凑合了一晚上，朱星杰很大方地让出床位，自己睡了沙发，结果就是第二天早上起来发现睡相不好的自己半个脑袋悬在沙发外，起身的时候脖子像是要断了，他扶着僵硬的脖子龇牙咧嘴，忽然想到自己明年就要二十五了。  
半五十真是一道坎儿，朱星杰活动着脖子往脸上抹剃须泡沫的时候腹诽道。  
周锐下午还有活动，昨晚喝得少醒得也早，朱星杰洗漱完翻手机才看见七点多周锐发的先走一步的消息，再一看表，再看看旁边的日期。  
妈呀，都快中午了。  
然后还在宿醉头痛中的周彦辰就差点儿被踢开卧室门的朱星杰吓得滚到地上。  
“妈呀，兄弟你动静就不能小一点儿吗，搞得好像喝醉被圈圈叉叉一样。”  
“你昨晚喝那么多头不痛吗，看来还有劲儿跟我在这儿贫啊，那就麻溜起来，赶紧去洗洗，一身酒味儿。”朱星杰说着就把昨天的醉鬼轰下床，推着他往浴室走。  
“哎哎哎着什么急啊哥，你都知道我头疼就不能对我温柔点儿吗？”周彦辰十分心塞地嚷嚷着，然后就被隔在浴室门后面，“哎我没换洗的衣服！”他喊到。  
“我给你拿，你别磨磨唧唧的，一会儿我还要洗被单儿呢，我就不该让你睡卧室，现在一股子酒味儿。”朱星杰也朝门里喊着。  
“哇杰哥你这是翻脸不认人啊，着什么急啊今天没活动啊，难不成赶着去相亲啊？”周彦辰的喊话里带着调侃的味道。  
“废话今天小鬼要回来。”紧接着周彦辰就听到门外这么喊道。  
得，四舍五入还真是去相亲啊，见对象嘛。周彦辰在门里翻了个白眼儿。  
“朱星杰你有了对象忘了兄弟！”  
“md周彦辰你酒还没醒吧，皮是吧，说的好像小鬼不是咱们兄弟一样，信不信我进去收拾你！”接着他听到了朱星杰的怒吼。  
不过跟朱星杰一起混了那么多年也不是白混的，自然知道他刀子嘴豆腐心，也大概能想象到喊话的那位耳朵尖儿上大概早就羞得发红了还嘴硬，周彦辰毫无畏惧，咧着大白牙哼着小曲儿打开了莲蓬头。

说实话，昨晚朱星杰那么高兴，还有很大一部分原因是因为，王琳凯终于要回来了。  
准确地说是要回他们的通利福尼亚了。  
朱星杰把床单被套裹成一团扔进洗衣机里，从浴室走出来就看见书房门里电脑桌上摆着的那个显眼的粉红色自由女神像。  
那还是王琳凯从LA给他带回来的，是一对，一个放在通利福尼亚的家里一个放在朱星杰公司的studio里，那小子说这样就当他也去过LA了，朱星杰心里感动的一塌糊涂，但还是忍不住故意逗他“去洛杉矶买什么自由女神像”，看着小家伙一脸窘样又喜欢的打紧，然后就听见他说“只是看到粉红色的东西就想起杰哥你了”。  
天呐，朱星杰感觉自己的心已经化成一滩蜜糖浆了。  
朱星杰回想着当时的场景就想捂着心口偷笑，仿佛王琳凯已经站在他面前一样，他步履轻快地穿过客厅回到主卧去翻找新的被单铺上。客房本来是给王琳凯用的，他刚搬进来和朱星杰还只是单纯舍友关系的时候也的确如此，不过世事难料嘛，好在主卧的床足够大，这要感谢朱星杰喜欢睡大床的习惯，愣是在自己租下这个房子的时候去宜家买了张双人床，这似乎又是冥冥之中，两人在一起之后客房就理所当然地闲置了。  
两人确定关系其实也没多久，大概是年初的时候，他们是去年夏天认识的，明明都已经过去小半年，大男生住在一个屋里都知根知底，朱星杰却觉得和王琳凯在一起之后就像在玩闯关游戏一样，可能恋爱中的人真的是傻子，精明的像猴一样的小鬼在尝到恋爱甜头之后成了十八岁青涩懵懂的王琳凯，朱星杰观察着，把那些少年吃醋又别扭不肯说的拙劣演技、那些试着迎合他心思的小心翼翼、害羞不愿说的绯红脸颊都珍藏在记忆里，他想自己已经取得了游戏的胜利，不然他怎么会感觉自己像是重活十八岁一样总会不断收获新鲜的心悸。  
自打王琳凯从LA回来草草住了一宿后，他们已经一个月没见过面了，现在一个跟着九人团一个自己活动，行程本来就不同，还总是他前脚走他后脚到，他们都变得更忙了，这是好事。  
想吗？想呀，但是朱星杰都是快半五十的人了，公私分得很清楚，这些道理他也都教给过王琳凯，他们心知肚明、心有灵犀，当然还是会电话联系，都数字时代了，反正又不是见不着了，人又跑不了，愁啥。

但不想面对面看看他才是假的，朱星杰现在在员工待机区，遮得严严实实，露出来的眼睛看着舞台的光影流转，还有光影变换间的王琳凯。  
王琳凯又瘦了，原本就突出的下颌线现在更像刀削过一样，棱角分明却更加柔和，他还在长大，19岁的少年正是好时候，他会有一天变成和朱星杰一样的24岁，而正在经历同样精彩的24岁的朱星杰会在那里等待他，告诉他这五年里会经历的酸甜苦辣，朱星杰也会陪伴他，成为他心上的红豆玲珑子。  
而或许王琳凯早就成了嵌在朱星杰心里的红豆，他看着王琳凯把麦挪开，转过身去咳嗽的时候心里像是打翻五味瓶，但这样形容似乎又太苍白。  
朱星杰想过要教王琳凯用丹田发声，但是王琳凯说他早就习惯原本的唱腔了。习惯这种东西总是很难改，都说21天养成一个习惯，可朱星杰觉得王琳凯搬进他们的通利福尼亚的时候，就像是本来属于自己生活的一部分终于归了位，不需要什么习惯养成，王琳凯就是他的非条件反射，王琳凯难受，他的心里也会像长了倒刺一样。  
见面会快结束的时候朱星杰直接到后台等着接王琳凯，炮仗精看见他哥仿佛化身本体，百米冲刺似的蹦进朱星杰怀里和他勾肩搭背，也不知是有意还是无意忽略了朱星杰微皱的眉头。  
不过这副还能活蹦乱跳的样子稍稍让朱星杰放下心来。好嘛，年轻真好。朱星杰接住他，心里想着。  
但累也是真的，等到王琳凯回家洗完澡后就像电力耗尽一般瘫在床上不想动，可嘴上还喋喋不休，即使声音沙哑也还是和浴室里的朱星杰不停吐槽生活不易。  
他有很多话想和朱星杰说，他们真的太久没见了。  
王琳凯脑子里忽然闪过了小别胜新婚这个词儿，暗骂一句什么婚不婚，不自然的红爬上耳廓。然后他开始在床上打滚，仿佛这样能加快散热。  
朱星杰本还想着炮仗精突然消音是不是已经累得睡着了，走出浴室却发现王琳凯坐在他们那张双人床的床沿，两条竹竿腿在床边晃荡着，好整以暇地盯着他看。  
朱星杰假装不知道他那些容易猜的小心思，走到小孩儿面前揉他半干不湿的头发，墨绿色和原本的黑色混杂在一起仿佛王琳凯真的是由一只神秘的黑猫化身而来。  
但王琳凯不是猫，也不是炮仗，而是现在真真切切就在他面前的王琳凯。  
朱星杰怎么可能没有心思，但他想起了今天后台伏在他耳边因为体力透支而不曾间断的喘息，那喘息还因为嗓子不舒服带着砂纸一样的粗糙。  
“怎么不吹干头发快点儿睡。”朱星杰又揉了两把他的头发，那家伙也不恼。  
“不着急，不想睡。”王琳凯睁眼说瞎话。  
“你咳得那么厉害，连轴转了这么久，该好好睡一觉。”朱星杰的手离开王琳凯的头发，去找吹风机，他装作听不出那人的意思，然而床头柜里胡乱翻找的手根本逃不过机灵鬼的眼睛，王琳凯笑着沿着床边儿挪到床头柜前，细瘦的手越过朱星杰的胳膊，从抽屉里面抽出个小盒子，朱星杰不用看都知道那是什么，于是他直接看向王琳凯的眼睛，那人还是嬉皮笑脸的样子，但说的话可和表情一点都不相符。  
“杰哥不用找吹风机啦，反正一会儿又得湿吧。”  
朱星杰听了这句，心里像是忽然跳起了拉丁和曼波，被刚成年小孩儿的声音和一句不知道从哪里学来的拙劣且流氓的暗示就撩得像是中了催眠咒语，大脑瞬间当机，他直直凑过身去，急切又温柔地含咬住声音发出者的唇瓣。  
王琳凯本来就是刚洗完澡，T恤里面光溜溜的，朱星杰心里暗道司马昭之心，不过这心思也就只能他俩知道，他想着，脱下刚穿上没多久的睡衣，也顾不得脏不脏甩手就扔在地上，他忍了这么久，是真的急了，王琳凯也急，拽着朱星杰还没脱下去的短裤边儿，把他拉着往床上倒。  
朱星杰吻过王琳凯散落在额前的发丝，他拆掉了脏辫把头发剪短，而朱星杰的头发稍稍长长了一些，他们都变得越来越帅气，可能是被现实打磨的更加精致，但内里却依旧是初相识时候有趣且炙热的灵魂。朱星杰顺着发丝吻过王琳凯的眉间痣，温柔的让王琳凯心尖一颤，然后他任由着朱星杰顺着他的眼睛鼻梁吻下去，直到两人的唇再次重叠在一起。  
王琳凯这才感觉到温柔里的一丝丝侵略性，他感受到朱星杰的舌尖缓缓地往里探，像是想要探到嗓子里舔舐安抚那个肿胀的伤口一样。  
虽然快半五十了，但是把这只小鬼整治服帖这种事，朱星杰可是一点儿问题都没有。  
王琳凯最近因为用嗓过度，烟也不敢抽（虽然他杰哥早让他戒了），酒也不敢喝，但现在王琳凯却感觉自己醉得彻底，他像被梳理尾巴的猫咪一样低沉地哼哼着，可能嗓子哑了叫不出声儿，也可能是今天的朱星杰太矜持太温柔了，一下一下都顶的他神经发麻，麻痹了他的语言系统，王琳凯感觉自己像是飘浮在缓缓海浪上的舟，摇晃着，像是隔靴搔痒，王琳凯想冲朱星杰说他是不是不行，想叫他别把自己当病号一样，想叫他快点儿，但是他喊不出来，他觉得自己不仅中了催眠咒语，还中了变形咒，整个身子像是棉花一样，被名叫朱星杰的酒浸得湿淋淋的，只能懒散地用手臂勾在身上人的肩背上，连吐字的力气都没有。

等完事儿了他们面对面躺在床上，明明家里冷气很足，俩人却汗涔涔的就像刚从水里刚捞出来的一样，水汽混杂着他俩共用的那瓶沐浴液的香气，让朱星杰忽然就想起了大海，他想起以前去海南玩儿，雨后傍晚的天是粉色的，意味着明天又是个可能晒伤他的大晴天，他那时候还不知道以后的自己会喜爱那些好看的粉色天空和挺拔的椰树，那些非主流的迷幻电子，也不知道自己有一天会找到一个觉得这辈子都离不开的王琳凯。  
所以什么浪漫之地遥不可及，浪漫其实就在身边。  
他们之间一定是磁场契合，朱星杰刚想完，就听到王琳凯凑到他耳边说：“等明年咱们都有空的时候，杰哥你带我去海南岛玩儿吧，我还没去过呢，听说海南的清补凉很好吃，生蚝个头比我老家那边儿大多了。”王琳凯太瘦了，朱星杰也真切地感受到他好像又瘦了，他的胳膊硬是从朱星杰脖颈和枕头中间狭窄的空隙穿过去，然后曲起来环住了朱星杰，明明躺在床上却像是整个都挂在朱星杰身上似的，手臂一晃一晃，语气里疲倦而沙哑的睡意也是一晃一晃，像催眠曲，让刚才还余兴未尽的朱星杰都觉得昏昏欲睡。  
“好啊，等明年，咱们有大把时间，想去哪儿我都带你去。”朱星杰轻笑，他觉得自己已经在梦里了，声音也像是迷幻冲剂一样灌到王琳凯的耳朵里，明明刚刚出了那么多汗，现在却像是一下子躲进夏日的宾馆里，冷气十足，心情畅快又朦胧，像是下一秒就能进入美好梦境。  
于是不一会儿朱星杰听见了耳边人均匀的呼吸声，颈侧皮肤被细微的暖流吹拂。  
他也越来越困，然后任由自己坠入好梦，梦里不知道有没有未来，也不知道有没有过去，但肯定有王琳凯。

FIN


End file.
